A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a vaporizer, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a knockdownable, odorless, and smokeless vaporizer kit for vaporizing materials for inhalation without igniting the materials so as to reduce harmful effects of burning the materials by eliminating inhalation of combustion by-products of the materials by preventing ignition and combustion of the materials.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vaporizing devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a knockdownable, odorless, and smokeless vaporizer kit for vaporizing materials for inhalation without igniting the materials so as to reduce harmful effects of burning the materials by eliminating inhalation of combustion by-products of the materials by preventing ignition and combustion of the materials.